Ophidians
Ophidians (otherwise known as Trojans) are an enemy type in Pirate101. A humanoid snake species, believed to have been born of Medusa or the original Gorgon, the Ophidians are a constant source of anger and hatred for the Eagles. History Before the events of Pirate101, the Ophidians were supposedly created by the first Gorgon- a servant to "the Cthonic Powers that slumber in darkness". The snakes knew all too well that the world had several dangers so, to better protect themselves, they assembled Hyssarik, the capital city of Troy- the Serpent nation -, and later gained great ground in Ilios. They became fire worshippers, entranced by the almost golden glow of the flames, believing it to be a gift from their dark gods. Though when is never specified, the Ophidians eventually came into contact with the Eagles, who worshipped the Immortals. This didn't settle very well with the Ophidians; "black jealousy stirred in their hearts", for the Eagles and their gods flew through the Skyways, taking over whatever they pleased and enjoying themselves in the paradise of Mount Olympus (which was close to the Sun, which the Ophidians had always wished to be close to). Envious of the empire of Old Aquila, the Ophidians tried to create an empire as impressive as the Eagles'; sadly, this never came to be. The Ophidian fleets were easily smashed by the Aquilan navy, and the legions of their soldiers were torn to pieces by Aquila's army. The snake empire was limited to Ilios; the snakes were relatively locked into their own territory. Relations with the Eagles would continue to deteriorate until the final blow was cast- the coming of the Golden Egg. Though the Aquilans believed it to be a sign of favor from the Immortals and the egg of a glorious golden eagle, the Ophidians (who were downright ''obsessed ''with the thing) believed that it was a "serpent's egg... cast out of the fiery deeps by the Cthonic Powers who slumber in darkness". There had never been a single item that the beasts craved more; it was all they talked about! Parisss, prince of the Trojans, came up with a plan to get the Golden Egg. Journeying to Nova Aquila as a guest of the Emperor, he delivered a massive tribute and gave a great feast. Distracting the Eagles with rich food and talk, Parisss sent his agents to the High Temple to steal the Egg (likewise, they also stole the Sacred Water of the Oracle to give themselves an edge in the coming war and unleashed several beasts of chaos- among them Harpies). By the time the Emperor had realized what had occurred, the Serpents had long since slithered away. Thus began the Trojan War. A navy numbering 1,000 ships sailed for Ilios; amongst the company was a band of heroes: "Stern Eaglamemnon, cunning Ulysses, mighty Ajax and dauntless Diomedes", as well as the invincible warrior, Eagilles the Spartan (and king of Sparta, at the time). The serpents were clearly unprepared, as Eagilles charged through their legions as if they weren't even real! Realizing their gooses were cooked, the Serpents withdrew to their city, where even Eagilles' spear couldn't break the stone walls of Troy. For 10 long years, the Ophidians had the upper hand... yet they were still in deadlock with their enemies; neither side could gain an advantage. That all changed when the player came to Aquila. Against all odds, the player is able to turn the tide by destroying the food lines to Hyssarik, bringing Eagilles back into the war and assembling the Trojan Mouse- a decoy transport designed by Ulysses, which was used to infiltrate Troy. By the time the Snakes had realized what was happening- that they had brought their enemies in unknowingly and their city was being ransacked -, it seemed that they were doomed. Granted, the Snakes had great military strength and they were impressive warriors, but the Eagles were stalwart and had plenty of reinforcements; most deadly of these were Eagilles, who was invincible. After the gates to Troy were torn open, the Snakes lost much of their soldiers, leaving only a small regiment of the Elite Guard of Sssargon the Great and Parisss. The final battle was at hand- however, Parisss disposed of the Aquilan trump card- Eagilles -by shooting him in the heel, which was surprisingly mortal (unlike the rest of his body). Even with this crushing blow dealt, the Eagles charged forward and, after slaying both Pariss and the captain of the Ophidian elite guard, Hykssoss, the Serpent Nation fell. However, to both sides' disappointment, the Golden Egg hatched and the creature born from it was neither Eagle nor Serpent; it was a Golden Chicken (which was quickly dumped on the player)! Noteworthy members #Sssargon the Great- the king of the Ophidians, Sssargon the Great has suffered from paranoia ever since the Golden Egg was stolen by Parisss. He sits atop his throne, waiting for the day when the Eagles come to take the egg by force. #Parisss the Firebrand- prince of the Trojans, Parisss is the one responsible for enciting the Trojan War. An expert archer, he is able to hit targets that not even the finest Ophidian Archers can touch. He is the mastermind who stole the Golden Egg and was also recognized for defeating a supposedly "invincible warrior". #Hykssoss- captain of Sssargon's elite bodyguard, Hykssoss defends his master with a quiet and calmness relatively unseen by most Ophidians. Category:Enemies